Bigger Boys
by xpeanutbutter
Summary: "As Marceline strummed her bass, she couldn't help but catch a glimpse of Finn and Bonnie pairing up." One-shot, AU. Bubbline. (fixed)


**A/N: This doesn't really belong into 'Bubbline Oneshots', but decided to post it anyways. I need to start writing with more variety though. The song is Bigger Boys and Stolen Sweethearts by the Arctic Monkeys. Enjoy.**

**edit: posted this story late at night, and i didn't notice it was the wrong one.. so yeah, currently 3:41 am now. but at least i fixed it. **

_There's always somebody taller with more of a wit_

_And he's equipped to enthrall her and her friends think he's fit_

_And you just can't measure up though, you don't have a prayer_

_Wishing that you'd made the most of her when she was there_

Marceline sighed as she watched Finn and Bonnie laughing together. Her shoulders slumped and focused her attention to the untouched food sitting in front of her.

"Oh, come on, Marceline!" Keila cried, slinging an arm around the pale girl's shoulders. "It's time to move on! Plus you're better than that guy!"

"Yeah, dude!" Bongo chipped in, slinging his arm around her too. "I mean sure he's like more muscular than you and stuff, but you're a whole lot better!"

Guy punched him in the shoulder and gave him a look before chipping in his own two cents. "She's missing out, man!"

Marceline gave out a small smile and chuckled. "I'm pretty damn awesome, aren't I?"

_They've got engaged there's no intention of a wedding_

_He's pinched ya bird and he'd probably kick your head in_

_Bigger boys and stolen sweethearts _

_Oh, you're better off without her anyway_

_You said you wasn't sad to see her go_

_Yeah, but I know you were though_

Marceline's band stood up on the stage, smiling and working their butts off. It was their first big gig, and they weren't treating it lightly.

"How's everybody doing tonight?" she yelled out, earning cheers and screams from the crowd. She flashed a big grin before continuing, "One of you dudes requested a slow song, and we're here to deliver!"

The band looked at one another, reassuring looks being given. It was their last song of the night, and then they could enjoy their last homecoming ever.

As Marceline strummed her bass, she couldn't help but catch a glimpse of Finn and Bonnie pairing up.

'Focus, Marcy,' she scolded herself, beginning to sing into the microphone. 'I don't need her anyways!'

_Now you don't know what she's up to you can only assume_

_If she's not in the front of the shops then they've gone to his room_

_Bet she's gone 'round in her school stuff, bet that's what he likes_

_I know you thought she were different and you thought she were nice_

_But she's not nice, she's pretty fucking far from nice_

_She's looking at you funny rarely looking at you twice_

She never came around to the café anymore, and Marceline had long noticed that. Unfortunately, Tree Trunks would always ask her about her favorite customer, inquiring about where 'the little, sweet pink girl' went.

Every time, Marceline would make up some excuse saying that she needed to study or something. She had no intention of telling Tree Trunks about her personal life.

But today was different.

_ring_

Marceline looked up at the front door, ready to greet the customer. Her voice got stuck in her throat as she realized who it was.

Luckily for her, Bonnie spoke first. "I'm here to pick up the two apple pies my mother ordered," she informed her, Bonnie's voice lacking the warmth it used to have. So stiff and formal.

She meekly nodded and headed back to the kitchen to retrieve her order.

"Okay, that will be $22.90," Marceline said, standing behind the cash register. She felt so suffocated with her in the room, and that look she was giving her wasn't helping. Seriously, what the heck?

Bonnie paid for her order and swiftly left the café, muttering a thanks before heading out. Marceline was left with her change in her hand.

Tree Trunks came out of nowhere and smiled. "What a nice girl," she stated, wiping her hands on her apron. "Wish she'd come around more often."

Marceline rolled her eyes to herself, crossing her arms. '_She's pretty fucking far from nice.'_

_Bigger boys and stolen sweethearts _

_Oh, you're better off without her anyway_

_You said you wasn't sad to see her go_

_Yeah, but it's so clear you were though_

"What are you talking about, Keila?" Marceline asked, frustrated at her band members. "I've been over her!"

"Yeah, and you also said that you weren't sad to see her go," Bongo started, "but it's kinda fucking obvious that you are."

Marceline groaned, throwing her bass on the couch. "Screw you, guys! Can't we actually have a productive practice for once!?"

She glared at the two of them, fists clenching at her sides.

"I'm all up for a productive practice, but it's pretty hard when you're all being mopey and angsty," Guy added, running a hand through his hair, slumping on to the couch.

"I am _not _being mopey!" she argued, her face growing red from the anger.

Keila sighed and put a hand on the seething girl's shoulder. "Can't you just channel all your feelings into a song like every other musician?"

Marceline rolled her eyes, feeling herself calming down.

"Yeah, pick up that bass and lay down a sick tune for us," Bongo said, playing with his drum sticks behind his drum set.

A smile emerged from her lips, her hand picking up her bass. "Alright, let's make a kick ass song then," she said, earning a 'woo-hoo' from Bongo.

_Have you heard what she has been doing? Never did it for me_

_He picks her up at the school gate at twenty past three_

_She's been with all of the boys but, never went very far_

_And she wagged English and science just to go in his car_

Marceline's tried about eighty times to get Bonnie to ditch class, but this Finn dude only has to ask once. 'She is so whipped,' Marcy thought to herself, her hand passively doodling on her notes. She couldn't bring herself to pay attention.

But it honestly infuriated her. What's so special about Finn, huh? What does he have that she didn't have?

Her grip on her pencil began to tighten, eventually causing it to snap. The teacher stopped talking and raised a brow at the girl.

"My bad," she muttered, the teacher continuing on with his lesson. She crossed her arms and looked out the window, huffing in annoyance.

_They've got engaged there's no intention of a wedding_

_He's pinched me bird and he'd probably kick my head in_

_Oh now the girls have grown_

_Yeah but I'm sure that they still carry on in similar ways_

It was the day of the spring fling, and everybody was busy having fun. Well, except for Marceline at least. She was anxiously pacing back and forth behind the outdoor stage, her feet already making a path on the grass.

"Chill out, man," Bongo advised, his fingers busily spinning his drumsticks. "It's not like this is our first gig."

Marceline stopped in her tracks and sighed. She brushed her hand through her long black mane and began tuning her bass. She knew it wasn't necessary, but she had to busy herself somehow.

"Alright guys, you're on next," Bmo informed the band with a clipboard in his hand.

The band made their way up on to the stage, the crowd cheering already. They got into their places, Marceline adjusting the microphone stand.

"Everybody make some noise for Marceline and the Scream Queens!" the mc announced, making his way off stage.

The crowd erupted into cheers as the band began playing, Marceline and the members all in sync.

Marcy's eyes sifted through the crowd, trying to spot the vibrant pink that was Bonnie. Of course Finn was right next to her.

As the song continued, it became obvious to Bonnie that the song was about her. Her gaze at Marceline turned into a glare as she sang _'she's pretty fucking far from nice.'_

"Well you aren't a saint either," she muttered to herself, a frown forming on her face.

The last repeat of the chorus played, but this one was just a tad bit different.

_Bigger boys and stolen sweethearts _

_Oh, I'm better off without her anyway_

_I said you wasn't sad to see her go_

_Yeah, but I'm only pretending, you know_

_Yeah, I'm only pretending, you know_

_I was only pretending, you know_

_I was only pretending, you know_

It was true. No matter what she did, Marceline couldn't help but miss the pink nerd. She even missed her constant nagging. She saw Bonnie's eyes widened at the lyrics before the pink girl fled the scene.

The crowd began screaming as the song ended, sufficiently pumped up for the rest of the band's performance.

Marceline smiled and leaned into the microphone, her voice full of energy. "I hope you guys liked that song!" she yelled. "If your socks aren't already blown off, they will be by the end of the performance!"

She tried to find where the pinkette had gone off to but dismissed the thought as the band began playing. There was no point in worrying about it now, she had a show to worry about. Bonnie could take care of herself, and that was one of the reasons Marceline loved her.

.-

"What was _that_, Marceline?" Bonnie hissed, pulling Marceline aside from her band. It was well into the night now, and everybody was at the field, the place where pretty much everybody went to after big events, unless one of the rich kids threw a party.

"Sorry, guys," Marceline called out, trudging behind her, "be right back!"

The band laughed and yelled out good luck, returning back to their earlier conversation.

"Answer me," she demanded, her arms crossed in front of her chest, her cheeks slightly rosy from the alcohol.

"It was a song, Bonnie."

"About me," she replied crossly, not in the mood for Marceline's games.

"And so what if it was? It's not like anybody would have known."

"Is it true?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Can't you ever be straight with your answers?"

"If you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly straight with a lot of things."

Bonnie groaned as she realized she was playing her game again. She pulled at her bangs and huffed in irritation, her arms assuming their original crossed position.

"Yeah, it's true. What does it matter to you anyway?" Marceline admitted, getting tired of her own game too. She just wanted to get back to her band and have some fun.

Bonnie looked at the ground, her arms dropping to her side. Her face softened, her eyes losing its cold edge. Not wanting to ruin the night, Marceline decided to head back, her feet and heart heavy.

"Wait, Marceline."

"What now, Princess?" she replied coolly.

_Bigger boys and stolen sweethearts_

_Oh, I'm better off without her anyway_

_I said you wasn't sad to see her go_

_Yeah, but I'm only pretending, you know_

_Yeah, I'm only pretending, you know_

_I was only pretending, you know_

_I was only pretending, you know_

The words left Bonnie's mouth, a smile weakly emerging. Her eyes timidly connected with Marceline's, the other pair filled with confusion.

"Wait, what?"

A pair of lips brushed against hers and left quickly as it came.

"Wait, what?" she repeated, confusion growing even more.

"I know you aren't that bright and all, but I didn't know you were this dense," Bonnie replied, her own smirk coming out.

"What about Finn?"

"I broke up with him two months ago," she informed the pale girl, a bit confused. The whole school pretty much found out in an instant. 'I guess she missed the memo...'

"Wait, the band didn't even bother telling me?!" she cried, anger quickly beginning to bubble. But it simmered as soon as Bonnie laid her hand on her shoulder. Marceline looked at the girl and smiled, feelings she tried to hide emerging.

"Let's talk about this later."

.-

A/N: the ending was kinda bad... well... my bad. I'm thinking about doing a follow up. Maybe. I don't know. Hoped you enjoyed.


End file.
